


Seven Days of Cruising

by fabledexile



Series: Alpha Omega Alpha [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cousin Incest, F/M, Gangbang, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabledexile/pseuds/fabledexile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam, Justin, and friends are on a seven day cruise to the Bahamas. Unfortunately the atmosphere on the ship is reeking havoc on Adam's omega sense. Justin helps and finds Adam some new playmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One and Two

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly suggest you read my "Learning to Be Omega" story before this one. It's not NECESSARY but will certainly help explain the particulars of the Alpha/Omega society I've created for these stories

DAY 1

It was a seven day cruise, starting in Florida, then going down to Turks and Caicos, the Bahamas, and then back up to Florida.

The ship left port mid-day, leaving the Florida coast far behind as it sailed out to international waters. The deck pool was already packed with kids and their parents. Sunbathers had appropriated most of the lounge chairs on both sides of the pool- eager to get an early start on their tanning. 

The buffet was pleasantly crowded with cruisers happy to indulge in the free food. And every machine in the fitness room already had a muscled gym rat sweating on it; watching out the floor to ceiling windows as the cruise ship sped along.

Adam, Justin, and Kevin tossed the football to each other in the pool as the girls dangled their feet in the water from the sidelines- occasionally readjusting their bikini tops or smearing another layer of tanning lotion on each other.

It was their college graduation present from their parents. There were seven of them: Adam and Kevin, Adam’s girlfriend Samantha, Kevin’s on and off again fling Jessica, and Lily, and Cammy. Chaperoning the lot of them were Adam’s Aunt and Uncle, and with them his cousin Justin who was like a slightly older brother and had graduated three years before.

They were from Ohio, Adam and Justin shared the blond haired, blue eyed, tanned, farm boy looks girls went gaga for. Adam was shorter at 5’6’’ with short hair and a well muscled but compact build, a gymnast. Justin was taller, 5’11’’ shoulder length hair, and broad shoulders. It wouldn’t have surprised anyone to learn he used to play soccer competitively. 

Kevin was the dark one, dark hair, dark eyes, but less tanned than the other boys. The girls ranged from blonde to brunette and were uniformly sun-bed tanned and perky. They stayed by the pool till the sun went down and the wind made it unpleasant. Then they all showered and ate and spent the rest of the evening in the dance club, getting hammered and dancing, or making out- depending on their mood.

DAY 2

No one was up till almost noon; having finally closed out the dance club at 2am. Even better was the fact that their rooms were on the inside hallway of the ship so there were no windows to let in the cruel sun and force them to acknowledge a new day.

Adam and Samantha shared one small room, Kevin and Jessica another. Lily and Cammy had a bunk-bed in a room down the hall, and Justin (whose parents were LOADED), had his own suite on the outside edge of the ship that included a private balcony for admiring the sunset.

Everyone but Justin managed to rally enough to get breakfast/lunch about 12:30, nursing hangovers and planning the rest of the day. They had two full day at sea before landing in Turks and Caicos on the third morning. It was unanimously agreed that they’d spend another day by the pool, drinking beers and working on their tans.

By 1pm they were firmly established by the poolside again. The girls spent more time IN the water today then next to it, agreeing that the cool water was helping the headaches.

Adam’s Aunt and Uncle found them there an hour later.

“Have you seen Justin?” Uncle Ned asked.

They all shook their heads.

“He’s not answering his cabin phone or his door.” That was Aunt Nina.

Adam hauled himself out of the water and grabbed a towel, “We didn’t get to bed until pretty late. I’ll go check on him.”

“We’ll be in the spa, have him come find us?”

Adam nodded and headed inside. He went down and knocked on Justin’s door and got no answer. He looked around and pushed his key card into the card reader. No one else in their group knew that Justin had keyed Adam’s card to open his door as well as his own.

The room was easily twice the size of Adam’s own even with a large queen size bed in it. The curtains were pulled tight across the balcony doors, making the room pleasantly dark. Adam maneuvered carefully around the shoes and clothes littering Justin’s floor and pulled the curtains back two inches, just enough to shed a little light into the room and for Adam to see Justin sprawled naked across his double-wide bed. 

Adam’s stomach tightened at the sight. He stood at the curtains looking at his cousin, his eyes tracing the curves of Justin’s muscles. 

“Come on than, get on it.” 

Adam hadn’t even noticed that Justin had opened his eyes. He didn’t look up at him as he slid onto the bed. He moved his hands up Justin’s legs to his cock and slid his mouth over it.

A rush of heat spread out from his stomach the moment Justin was in his mouth. Justin didn’t move from his sprawled position, letting Adam take control, enjoying the ride as the pleasure woke him up more and more.

Justin was still drunk, the rocking of the boat not helping much, he didn’t jump to attention quite as quickly as normal, which meant he was completely ensconced in Adam’s warm mouth without choking the younger boy.

Adam’s tongue slid wetly up and down his slowly awakening dick. Justin sighed, it was times like these he wouldn’t mind having a girlfriend to wake him up like this all the time. Not that Adam minded doing it, he just wasn’t always around.

While Adam sucked him just right Justin thought about the redhead from the night before. They’d done shots, danced, and groped each other in a dark corner before her friends “rescued” her. Maybe Justin would find her today and locate a new dark corner of the ship. He came down Adam’s throat with a groan as he imagined the redhead’s mouth on him. Adam swallowed gratefully as pleasure surged through him.

The feedback from Adam’s own orgasm made Justin feel a hundred times better, almost ready to take on the day. He stretched as Adam popped off his dick and wiped his mouth. 

“You’re parents are looking for you. They’re in the spa.”

“I’ll go say hi. Everyone else up?”

“Yeah, we’re by the pool again.”

“Cool, I’ll shower, get some breakfast, see the ‘rents and swing by. Don’t forget I reserved the basketball courts for 3pm.”

“If that’s the case, I’ll just see you there, it’s almost 2:30 now.”

Justin looked at his watch, “Shit, yeah.”

Justin rose and stretched again. “Alright, I’ll meet you and Kevin there yeah? Make sure you get there on time, even if I’m a little late.”

Forty-five minutes later and the boys were in a heated game of five on five. Adam, Justin, and Kevin were joined by a Korean kid, who despite being maybe thirteen, had some impressive ball handling skills. And a 6’ tall skinny black guy who played better defense than forward. The other team had a similarly motley crew but the teams were surprisingly evenly matched. It made for an incredibly enjoyable game as they wrestled control from each other. Two hours later and they had to give the court up to the next group who’d signed it out and seemed to have a full contingent of players.

They all agreed a dunk in the pool would go a long way to cooling them off. As small as the pool was they all managed to crowd into it for a quick swim before saying their goodbyes and promising to see each other on the court again tomorrow.

At 5:30pm Samantha and the girls found the boys still relaxing in the pool. Samantha splashed Adam with her foot as he tried to pull her in before kneeling to give him a kiss.

“Hey sexy. Have a good game?”

“You know it beautiful. Have fun sunning on the top deck?”

Adam’s tall friend from the game grinned, his teeth white in his dark face. The very top deck was reserved for nude sunbathing.

“I think I’m finally getting rid of that tan line. I’ll show you later.”

Adam grinned and kissed her again. “Sounds like a plan.” He pulled away, remembering where he was. “Samantha, this is Chris, Chris, my girl Samantha.”

They shook hands.

“Chris helped our team win by three points.”

Chris smiled again, “Team effort.”

Samantha smiled at them both. “I’m glad you guys had fun. Adam, don’t forget your aunt and uncle want to do dinner at 7:30pm. I’m headed to the spa for a little bit then back to the room to shower and change.”

“Cool, I’ll see you in the room.”

They kissed again and Samantha went off with Lily and Cammy. Jessica stayed in the pool with Kevin. Adam and Chris went back to their debate over who had the best point guard in college basketball.

Ten minutes later and Adam pulled himself out of the pool, Chris following suit, still arguing good naturedly. 

Chris toweled off, “Hey, I think the ship is actually showing the Duke/Kentucky game from yesterday, want to watch it?”

“When’s it airing?”

“Now I think. We can head to my room and check.”

“Cool, let me grab some beers.”

Chris smiled, “I like the way you think. I’ll meet you there. Room 13514.”

They parted ways, Adam heading to the bar, Chris heading inside.

With two beers in hand Adam knocked on the propped open door of Room 13514. Chris was lounging on the sofa. He’d changed into a pair of gym shorts but was topless.

“Come on in. I was right, they’re playing.”

Adam closed the door behind him. Chris slid over on the couch and Adam handed him a beer. It was one of the exterior rooms with a balcony and a couch. 

For the next half hour they berated and praised the players in turn, thoroughly enjoying themselves. During the odd commercial they talked about inane guy stuff. Everything was perfect, until Chris readjusted himself in his shorts and Adam’s eyes clocked the movement.

Suddenly his need made it hard to breath. He wrenched his gaze back to the game, but he couldn’t focus anymore. He licked his lips and felt his palms go sweaty. At the next commercial Chris rose to stretch, his groin at Adam’s eye level. Adam surged to his feet.

“Mind if I check out your balcony?”

He didn’t wait for a response, just slid the glass door open and stepped outside, gratefully gulping the cool sea air. What was going on? Justin’s cum from a few hours ago should have more than adequately dealt with his Need for the day. So why was he so ready to jump on Chris’ dick? 

His mouth watered as he thought about it. He gripped the railing hard and gritted his teeth. 

“Hey Vanilla, you okay?”

Adam spun, Chris was standing in the open doorway to the balcony. The setting sun was not helping Adam as the light played over Chris’ dark skin and toned abs.

“The games back on.” 

“Yeah, cool, coming.”

Chris stepped back inside. Adam steeled himself and followed, leaving the balcony door open for the breeze. It helped…a little.

Chris was at the phone. “I was thinking of getting another beer, you want one Vanilla?”

Adam nodded. Chris called in the order and sat back down. An eternity later and there was a knock on the door. Adam bolted up, “I’ve got it!”

He hurried to the door, pulling it open and gratefully handing over his keycard so he could charge the drinks to his account (he’d gotten the drinks package, so alcohol and soda was essentially free).

He signed the slip of paper, thanked the man, and brought the beers back to the couch. He was already guzzling his when he handed Chris the other one. He was really hoping the alcohol would dull his need.

“Whoa, slow down.”

Chris stood up, taking Adam’s beer and pushing the smaller boy onto the couch.

“It’s not going to disappear, and it’s fucking cold, you’ll give yourself brain freeze like that Vanilla.”

Adam wasn’t listening, his eyes locked on Chris’ groin in front of him. Something clicked in his brain. He looked up at Chris.

“Why are you calling me that?”

Chris looked down at him and grinned, “Calling you what?”

“Vanilla, why are you calling me that?”

Hope surged in Adam’s chest. Chris sat back down, taking a swig of his beer.

“Because you’re so white. Blonde hair, blue eyes. You know.”

The hope died in Adam, his disappointment allowing him to focus on the game again. A hot breath against his ear sent goosebumps shivering down his spine, “And because you smell so sweet.”

It could be nothing. It had happened before. He smelled like vanilla, all omegas did. Alphas knew it, relied on it to locate any omega in need. But others could smell it too, it was just part of his genetic make-up, and Chris was bigger, stronger, and Adam didn’t want to get beaten up for making a wrong move.

Adam kept his eyes on the game, he needed to leave, he needed to leave NOW.

Chris’ large hand threaded through Adam’s hair, “It’s okay Omega, I’ve got just what you need.”

Chris gently pulled Adam’s head down and Adam almost sobbed as he took Chris’ released dick into his mouth.

“It’s alright baby boy. I’ve been smelling you since the game. I’ve been wanting you on my dick since the game. Your cousin sussed me out early, saw me eyeing you. Took me aside, made sure I’d do right by you.”

Chris slid his hips up and pushed his hand down, forcing his cock down Adam’s throat before pulling back out and doing it again. Adam groaned in appreciative pleasure.

“And I will Vanilla, I’m going to make sure you’re topped up and happy.”

Chris came so suddenly, filling Adam’s mouth. Adam swallowed as fast as he could, happy that Chris hadn’t cum down his throat. Adam liked that sometimes, but right now he really needed to taste it.

Adam’s orgasm was a rolling wave of pleasure through him.

“That’s right baby, cum on my dick.”

Adam let the orgasm flow through him, he opened his eyes to see Chris catching the feedback and enjoying it, making his dick hard again in Adam’s mouth.

Chris pulled Adam off his dick, “You okay Vanilla?”

“Yeah, thank you. I-I needed that.”

Chris grinned, “Oh I’m not done yet.”

He shucked out of his shorts, standing in front of Adam, naked and hard. He threaded his hand back behind Adam’s head again and gently pulled him to the bed. 

“Hands and knees Vanilla, I’m going to scratch that itch you’ve got.”

He hadn’t had a cock inside him since before graduation. He…he loved it, just like Justin had said he would. But he loved Samantha too, and it felt…wrong, or at least not…right. Blowjobs he could rationalize, but getting fucked, as good as it felt, felt like cheating. 

“I-I can’t.”

Chris didn’t push him, just stood naked and hard in front of him.

“I know you want it. I know you need it. I could feel it.”

So Chris was a REAL alpha, not just a cock jock who “knew” stuff. 

“I do. So much. But Samantha’s waiting for me.”

“You feel bad about it?”

Adam nodded. He knew all the arguments, all the reasons he shouldn’t feel bad- It was a deficiency, like diabetics and insulin, he couldn’t catch any STDs, he needed it or he’d die. All of it, it didn’t make it better, knowing if Samantha found out she’d be hurt.

“You fed once today already.”

Chris didn’t ask it as a question, Adam answered anyways, “Yeah, Justin, around 2:30.”

“But it hit you pretty hard just now, while we were watching the game.”

“Yeah, it shouldn’t have. I mean I’ve been feeding regularly, I shouldn’t have felt it attack like that.”

“You ever been on a cruise before?”

Adam shook his head.

“There’s a LOT of people crammed onto this boat. More Alphas then you’d normally see in such a small space. More Omegas too.”

“So?”

“You ever hear of girl’s periods syncing up?”

“Sure.”

“Same thing is happening to you. Ninety-five percent of everyone on this ship is desperately in need of a good fuck. And Omegas and Alphas are sensitive to that, and it amplifies. And whichever Omega on this ship has the strongest need is going to pull your need into sync with theirs. You’re going to feel it A LOT while you’re on board. Probably almost constantly.”

“How do you know this?”

“My family has been cruising for years. And my dad’s an alpha- he taught me.”

“I can’t go around needing dick all the time! Samantha will notice!”

Adam started to pace in the limited space between Chris and the bed.

Chris gently crowded Adam back onto the bed.

“Hey, you’re okay. Hands and knees Vanilla.”

Adam complied breathing heavily as Chris shrugged Adam’s board shorts over his hips.

“How often you get fucked, before the cruise?”

“Once every month or so.”

“Well you’re probably going to need it more often on this trip. Every day, maybe every other day. Just while you’re here; you can go back to your normal schedule when you get off. But it WILL help, you’ll feel better, it won’t drag on you as much, the Need won’t blindside you so hard. I promise.”

Chris’ large hand rested on his back, Adam closed his eyes as he heard a bottle open and then click closed again. The slicked up tip of Chris’ cock pushed gently against his opening. Adam resisted for a second before he hung his head and relaxed and Chris slid obscenely easily inside him. 

Chris moaned, “So tight Vanilla. God you omegas are always so fucking tight.”

Chris took a moment to revel in the warm heat of Adam’s ass before he slowly started to fuck in and out of him. Adam was in heaven. 

“That’s right baby, I’m going to fuck you so good, fill you so good.” And true to his word Chris started to pick up speed, his long fingers wrapped around Adam’s waist as he pulled and pushed Adam’s slight body.

Adam was blissed out. All resistance shredded against his desperation. Chris was about eight inches long, and 2.5” thick and he was being filled so nicely. 

“You like this Vanilla?”

“Yes! God yes. Don’t stop. Please don’t stop!”

“Never baby, not till I’ve filled you up so nice and full that you stop absorbing me.”

Omegas weren’t normally messy when it came to cum. Their bodies absorbed it like the nutrient it was. But like all nutrients there was a point where their bodies couldn’t absorb anymore, and Chris was promising to keep going till he was leaking.

The sound of the key-card reader beeping and the door opening froze Adam in place. A split second later and he was trying desperately to escape. Chris didn’t bother chasing him, just squished him under his superior weight, his cock still buried in Adam’s cunt.

A beautiful black girl dressed in a bikini top with a sarong around her waist stepped into the room. She was about an inch shorter than Chris and a shade darker. Her breasts were beautiful and full, and her hair slid against her shoulders in a myriad of tiny braids.

Adam stayed as still as a frightened deer as Chris did minuscule thrusts from his prone position on top of him.

The girl didn’t seem the least bit fazed as she pulled off her sunglasses and threw them on the bedside table along with her key-card.

She leaned over the bed to kiss Chris, “Hey baby.”

She was so close to Adam that he could smell eucalyptus and lavender on her skin.

“Hey yourself beautiful. Enjoy your massage?”

“You know I did. Who’s the omega?”

A gentle hand pulled his chin up as Chris pulled Adam back onto all fours.

“Adam, this is my girlfriend Tamara. Tamara, Adam.”

“Nice to meet you cutie. My boy giving you what you need?”

Chris fucked into him hard, making Adam gasp and Tamara grin.

“Yes.”

She was laying on her stomach on the bed, her head propped up on her hands, her face inches from Adam’s own.

“He’s a good fuck isn’t he.”

Adam grunted as Chris pummeled his prostate and managed a whispered, “Yes.”

Tamara slid up onto her knees, her groin in his face.

“I think I’ll make use of your mouth while he’s using your other hole.”

Adam watched her take off her bra, her beautiful breasts spilling beautifully out of them. They were smooth and covered in massage oil, and they gleamed in the light. 

Adam shook his head even as he stared at her breasts.

“I don’t play with girls, I’m sorry, I’ve got a- AHHH!” Chris was back to spearing his prostate. “I’ve got a girlfriend!”

“That’s alright cher, I can work with that.”

Adam watched her unknot her sarong from her hips, his eyes caught on a beautiful flower tattoo right below and to the left of her smooth flat stomach. He was so caught up in the tattoo that he missed it when she untied her bikini bottom and discarded it.

A manicured hand pulled his head down a little, “Come on cher, get me hard.”

Her cock was in his mouth before he even realized the incongruity of it.

“That’s it cher, suck that cock.”

He was incapable of disobeying. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d had both holes filled at the same time. Actually he could, it was during midterms. He’d stopped by the Alpha Omega Alpha house for some relief and been lucky enough to find two Needy Alphas desperate for a hole. They’d grabbed him and double teamed him. It had been a pleasant but rushed affair and Adam had aced his next two finals.

This was like that, only better because they weren’t in a hurry. Tamara was slowly working his mouth while Chris was slowly sliding in and out of his ass.

“That’s a good mouth you’ve got cher. Just perfect for making my clit hard.”

She continued to slide in and out of his mouth. She was smaller that Chris, 6” to his 8” but she fit perfectly between his lips.

“So good cher, so good. I’m going to cum, swallow me!”

She pulled his head down onto her cock and he gagged around her length as the tip tickled his throat.

“That’s right baby, swallow it, swallow it all.”

And she was cumming, bucking into his mouth, coating his throat with her seed. He loved these orgasms, waves of pleasure that filled his body and left him calmer, more rational.

Chris wasn’t done though. The feedback loop slid through him and spurred him on as Adam’s cunt begged for more.

Chris pulled out and with no effort at all turned Adam onto his back and slid him up the bed. Tamara straddled Adam’s face while Chris knelt on the bed, grabbed Adam’s legs, hoisted them up and speared him again.

Adam’s eyes rolled back into his head as he screamed around Tamara’s cock. Suddenly both of the dicks in his holes were fucking him mercilessly. He could do nothing but take it, limp as a rag doll as Tamara ground her newly hard cock into his throat. Unable to resist as Chris jack-hammered into him. 

He was so full, so wonderfully, pleasantly full. 

“That’s right cher, scream for us. Tell us how much you need this.”

“Yes, yes! Please, fuck me! Please!”

It came out muffled around her cock in his mouth, but that didn’t seem to stop them from understanding.

“We will cher, we will.”

And for the next fifteen minutes they pounded into him. Sometimes fast and furious, sometimes both of them pushed in as far as they could go and holding there till he was gagging and fighting for breath and his swollen cunt was spasming around Chris’ dick, desperate for something.

And finally they were cumming, together, her cock once against spurting down his throat. Chris’ cock painting his insides. And Adam flopped between them as he came hard and fast, filled so wonderfully from both ends, absorbing so much of what he needed. 

But they didn’t stop there. Tamara pulled out of his throat just enough so he could breath. Chris stayed buried inside him.

“So good cher. Now take your cock and stroke it. Cum all over your self. Make a mess.”

Adam took his neglected cock in hand. For all the orgasms he’d had today, not one of them had made him ejaculate. He sucked her cock gently as Chris moved slowly inside him. His hand flew over his cock. It was so hard and angry over being ignored. It was less than five minutes before he was moaning around her length and humping against Chris. 

He tensed and came all over his fingers and stomach. Tamara slid out of his mouth and moved to sit beside him. She scooped up his slick with her fingers and brought them to his mouth. He sucked them gratefully. She did it again and again until he was as clean as she could make him. 

“You okay cher?” She asked, sliding her fingers through his sweaty hair, pulling it off his forehead. 

“Yes. So good, so full.”

And he was, he felt better than he had since he’d boarded. He hadn’t realized that the pressure had been building since the cruise started. It had been so gradual that he hadn’t noticed it until it wasn’t there anymore. He felt lighter, more himself.

“That’s good cher. Real good.”

She kissed his forehead and got off the bed, grabbing a towel as she closed the bathroom door. He could hear the shower running.

Chris slid out of his ass, a small trail of cum sliding down Adam’s crack. Chris grinned as he slid a gentle finger through the mess, letting Adam know he wasn’t absorbing it anymore.

“Thank you Chris.”

“My pleasure Vanilla. Let me know if you need me again. You know where I am.”

Adam picked up his swim trunks and slid back into them. He looked at the time. If he hurried he’d just be able to make it to his room in time to shower and change for dinner.

“I will. See you on the court tomorrow?”

“Yeah, for sure.”

Adam left the room as Chris went to go join Tamara in the shower.


	2. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up for Adam as his Need gets worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG chapter...sorry.

Adam met Samantha at the door to their room.

“Hey baby!” He jogged up to her and kissed her cheek as she unlocked the door and preceded him in.

“Hey yourself! You reek of beer and sweat.”

“Sorry. You look pretty dry for someone who was in the spa.”

“Spent the last twenty minutes on those heated relaxation chairs. Fell asleep. Come on, let’s get in the shower. We’ve got about fifteen minutes before we need to meet your family downstairs in the Main Dining Hall.”

Fifteen minutes later and they were clean and dressed and being led to a large round table in the big formal dining hall. All the boys wore slacks and a button down, all the girls sported slinky dresses and high heels.

Samantha was 5’5’’ in her stocking feet, in heels she rose an inch above Adam, which always made the others laugh. Adam loved what high heels did to her ass, and it gave him a better view of her breasts, he was hardly complaining.

Dinner was delicious, and though it took a while to get their food they enjoyed the wine and rehashing their day and what their plans were for the following one.

After dinner the two adults retired to the art gallery to see about purchasing something, Adam’s aunt admonished them all not to go to bed so late this time around. They all laughed, knowing full well they intended to close out the club again.

And they did…again. Adam had a great sense of rhythm, and Sam LOVED to dance, so they spent the majority of their time on the dance floor between drinks. Lily and Cammy were enjoying the single life and dancing with as many partners as they could find. Kevin and Jessica were still on a good streak and were clinging to each other like new lovebirds.

Justin, of course, disappeared almost as soon as they entered the club. Adam thought he caught sight of the back of his blonde head with a redhead at a corner booth. She was practically crawling into his lap and he was doing the best he could to assist her.

With so many people in such a small area Adam couldn’t tell if the thrumming in his body was the bass of the music or his need reasserting himself, and he kept catching a whiff of cinnamon on the recycled air. In the tight press of the dancing bodies and the sweat dripping off him he didn’t even feel it when someone licked his neck. Just like he’d missed it the night before.

DAY 3

At 2am Adam and Sam stumbled back to their room, drunk and sweaty. They fumbled at each others clothes for a moment before rolling over and falling asleep. Adam woke up a couple hours later with Samantha on top of him riding his dick. Her dress was pulled up above her waist and her fingers were desperately rubbing her clit. Adam flipped them over and pounded into her until she came with a moan.

He rode her orgasm out before sliding out of her and falling back asleep. He dreamed of a hand on his cock and something short and thick in his ass. When he woke up his cock was soft and spent (the evidence soaked into the sheets), and he was alone.

He rolled out of bed with a moan and finally pulled off his shirt and slacks from the night before. The sound of the shower running lured him to the bathroom and he gratefully joined Sam under the fabulous water pressure. 

They split their time between getting cleaned up (and waking up) and giving each other the love they’d been too tired for last night.

They finally exited the shower to the sound of the phone ringing. Adam’s Aunt was giving them a noon wake-up call. By the looks of everyone around the top deck buffet table, Adam and Sam were the only ones who had been awake when she called.

The boys had plans to play ball again at 3pm. The girls had facials booked for 1pm and told the boys they’d probably spend some time in the spa afterwards, but they’d find them after the basketball game.

Kevin was headed to the casino. He was an avid poker player and was intent on winning some money. Justin and Adam decided to join him, even if just to watch and drink.

Before they all scattered Aunt Kate suggested that if they had any laundry, they should bring it up to their room to get it done.

Aunt Kate and Uncle New were wealthy, VERY wealthy. So when it came time to book rooms on the ship they chose the one on the very top deck that came with a butler, maid service, a private spa for the selected few also on that floor, along with a bar, and unlimited laundry and dry cleaning.

They were all more than happy to take them up on the offer, a night of partying and dancing was hard on clothes.

They all scattered back to their rooms to get their laundry and filled the cloth bag Justin came around with. 

The girls hurried to their facials, leaving the boys to deal with the laundry. Kevin laughed and left Adam and Justin bickering over who would bring it back up to the Premium Suites.

Adam lost: scissors to rock. He hoisted the bag over his shoulder and headed to the elevator, Justin laughingly following Kevin down to the Casino.

The Premium Suites could only be accessed from one elevator and when you exited it there was a manned desk to make sure you weren’t some random person on the floor. Adam handed over his key card and the concierge verified his access. With a nod the woman pointed to the left. 

Adam knocked on his Aunt’s door. The Butler opened it. He was a man in his mid-forties, from the Philippines, and the same height as Adam. 

“May I help you sir?”

“Is my Aunt here?”

“Please wait.”

His Aunt’s voice called from the next room “IT’S ALRIGHT JAY! LET HIM IN!”

The man gave a slight bow and ushered him inside.

The room was…extravagant. It was actually an entire suite of rooms. The room Adam entered into was a large living room area complete with wet bar in the corner. One entire wall was a floor to ceiling window that looked out onto the water. 

“IN HERE ADAM.”

Adam followed the voice to the left into a master bedroom the same size as the living room, with the same floor to ceiling windowed wall. 

“My god, this place is huge. You could fit ALL our rooms just in the living room.”

“You should see the bathroom.”

Adam didn’t hesitate. He dropped the laundry bag and headed towards the open door she pointed at. Decadent didn’t even begin to describe the bathroom. It had a submerged tub, a separate shower with more nozzles than Adam could count at a glance, two bidets, and a skylight that apparently could pull back with the push of a button to leave the tub open to the air. There was even a telephone in case you wanted to call for room service from the tub, or heaven forbid, the toilet.

When Adam left the bathroom Aunt Kate and Uncle Jim were preparing to leave. They’d made friends with another couple and were meeting them in the game room for a couple rounds of Bridge.

“Just leave the laundry with Jay, he’ll take care of it, the laundry service is EXCELLENT, no need to sort it. What are you up to now?”

Adam followed them to the elevator and rode down with them. 

“Going to join Kevin and Justin in the casino for a little bit before heading out for some basketball.”

“Well have fun.” They left him on the eighth floor as he rode down to the seventh. As he was stepping out of the elevator he realized he’d left his room-card key with the concierge of the Premium Suites. He sighed and pushed the button to go back up.

The elevator stopped on the eighth floor again. A large group of teenage boys flooded into the elevator all dressed for the pool. Adam was pressed into the corner, the smell of sunscreen and boy sweat swamping him. He tried to breath shallowly as he felt their adolescent urges battering against his own weakened defenses. The smell of vanilla hit him on his next breath. He bit back a moan as he scanned the faces of the twelve teens crammed into the small space. Someone else in here with him was an omega.

He took a gasping breath of air as they poured out onto the 14th floor and a rush of cool air hit him in the wake of their departure. He was alone in the elevator again. He jammed the “closed” button and gratefully rode in solitude to the Premium Suites on the 16th Floor.

The concierge smiled as he exited and held up his card. He grabbed it gratefully, the elevator door closing behind him. 

“Sir, are you okay?” He wondered what he looked like to her. Having left mere minutes ago seeming just fine, and now probably looking a hot mess.

“Can I use my aunt’s bathroom? I’m feeling a little seasick.”

“I’m sorry sir, I can’t let you into her room.”

Adam smashed the elevator button, praying it hadn’t gone far, but the floor indicator said it was already five floors beneath him.

“It’s alright, I’ll manage.” He gave her a weak smile. It wasn’t her fault. He understood. He turned back to the elevator and prayed it wouldn’t take long. He needed to find Chris, or Adam. NOW.

A large hand landed heavily on his shoulder. He turned to see a gentleman in his mid sixties standing behind him.

“You can use mine if you’d like.”

Adam wavered for a moment before shaking his head.

“Thanks, that’s alright, I’ll manage.”

The gentleman shook his head kindly. “It doesn’t look like you’re going to make it. I insist.”

He gently guided Adam away from the elevator, nodding to the concierge who looked concerned at Adam.

He hung a right instead of a left and opened the third door down. He guided Adam to the bathroom. Adam rushed inside and locked the door in the man’s face. What could he do? He didn’t have cell service, so no one to call. He knew Adam wasn’t in his room, which left Chris. Adam looked around, happy to see a telephone in the same place as the one in his Aunt’s bathroom.

The gentleman kept knocking on the door, “Son, are you okay? Let me help.”

He called Chris’ room. It rang twice, “Hello?”

The sound of Tamara’s voice almost made him cry. “Tamara? It’s Adam.”

“Hey cutie, what’s up?”

“I’m…I’m”

“You Need a fix.”

“Yes.”

“Where are you? Can you get to our room?”

“I don’t think so.”

He was shaking now. His dick was rock hard and leaking profusely and his limbs were jelly. This was worse than he’d ever been. Worse than he’d been at the very beginning, blocked and oblivious. Chris had vastly underestimated how badly his Need would be aggravated on a cruise.

“Where are you?” 

“Premium Suites, um….” He racked his brain to retrieve the room number, “ROOM 5!”

“Okay. Just hold on. I’m going to hang up. I’ll call you RIGHT back. You’re going to be okay.”

The line went dead and Adam dropped the receiver back into the cradle. A knock on the door made him jump.

“You okay in there son?”

“Yes! Fine! Thank you! Almost done! Thank you again!”

He wasn’t worried about his voice sounding off. If he’d just thrown up he’d probably sound shaky as well. 

“Open the door. Let me help.”

He didn’t answer. It was only a minute later but it felt like an eternity when the phone rang again. Adam answered it instantly.

“Yes?”

“Adam?” Tamara’s voice was calm.

Another phone picked up, the gentleman’s voice deep and soft, “Yes?”

“Sir. My friend needs your help. He’s not feeling well.”

“Yes. I know, he’s been in the bathroom for a couple minutes now.”

“He needs some assistance.”

“Tamara!” Adam’s voice cracked.

The gentleman’s voice remained deep and soft. “I can help if he opens the door.”

“Thank you.” And Tamara hung up.

Adam was in a state of panicked shock. She’d just left him.

“You still there boy? Open the door, I can help.”

Adam hung up. What else could he do? He needed to get out of there. He couldn’t stay here forever and the need was building rapidly and dangerously.

He stood on shaky legs and unlocked the door. The gentleman stood outside. Adam couldn’t help himself; he fell to his knees and undid the man’s pants, his need overriding his fight-or-flight instincts. His hands shook so bad he couldn’t get the belt off. Big hands helped him and in less than five seconds he had a cock in his mouth. 

“I told you I’d help son.”

A taste of precum on his tongue had Adam flopping off the cock onto the floor with an orgasm.

“SHAUN.” A man in his early-thirties, dressed in a butler’s uniform came into the room. 

“Sir?”

“Help me get him on the couch. Then feed him your dick.”

Shaun wavered for the barest moment before the idea of getting his dick sucked seemed to ease his curiosity over the odd request, “Yes sir.”

Between the two of them they picked up Adam and carried him the fifteen feet to the couch. Shaun pulled out his cock and slid it into Adam’s mouth.

Adam clamped onto it immediately, sucking it down into his throat, ignoring the phone ringing and the Gentleman picking it up.

Another drop of precum and he was orgasming again. It hurt. It wasn’t calming or pleasant. It hurt. He was crying now as he took Shaun’s cock back into his mouth. His Need not evenly remotely sated. 

Big hands kneaded through his hair and then moved lower to undo his shorts. The Gentleman moved around Shaun.

“Shhhh. It’s okay son. We’re going to fix you up Omega. I promise.”

“I’m going to cum!” Adam could feel Shaun holding back. He whimpered and sucked desperately.

“Cum in his mouth Shaun. Flood his mouth.”

Adam screamed his own orgasm even as he swallowed the cum that filled his mouth. The relief lasted barely five seconds.

“More! Please! More!”

Shaun looked down at him in surprise. The Gentleman’s voice snapped him out of it even as he pushed Shaun aside. 

“Shaun.”

“Sir?”

“Have you ever dealt with an omega?”

“Sir?”

“Pull yourself together, go to the concierge and tell her I need all Omega Trained Butlers in my room NOW. You will say nothing else to her. You will come back in here immediately after telling her and you will contact my wife. Understood?”

“Yes sir.”

And he was gone, pulling his soft penis back into his pants and straightening up before closing the door behind him.

“It’s alright son, I’ve got you. I’m sorry this happened to you. You don’t deserve this.”

Adam barely comprehended the words the man was saying. He was busy trying to get him to cum. Licking and sucking for all he was worth.

The Gentleman grunted once and filled his mouth. He swallowed quickly already desperate for more. The sound of the door opening was background noise as he kept sucking the deflated cock, hoping it would fill him again.

Two new sets of hands calmly took control of Adam’s body. Adam recognized his Aunt and Uncle’s Butler Jay. The man nodded once at him as he was carried to the bed. The other man was about Shaun’s age, mid-thirties and also Filipino, though much much rounder than Jay.

Adam was laid as gently as possible on the bed as the portly butler pulled his legs up and speared him on his cock. It was an average cock at best, 5” long and not particularly wide, but right now it felt like the best cock Adam had ever had. Jay was at his head, feeding his own 5” cock into Adam’s mouth. They didn’t wait; just pumped and dumped before moving aside for two others to take their place. 

Adam was begging wildly. Every time his mouth was empty his harsh needy cry for more seared through the Gentleman and the Portly Butler, the only two true Alphas in the room. The others were just cock-jocks, knowledgeable about Omegas and their Alpha counterparts. They’d been taught and trained by other Butlers, or had come to the job already knowing. Shaun was standing in the corner staring in blank surprise as man after man fucked the blonde boy and the boy came every time one of the others did. 

Next to him stood Jim’s wife Doreen. She was the same age as Jim, somewhere in her mid-sixties and from what he understood she ran a publishing company or something. She watched the proceedings with the watchful eye of a lioness observing her kits at play.

“Pay attention Shaun. You want to be a good butler, you need to learn some truths.”

She proceeded to tell him all about Alphas and Omegas as he watched.

Six men surrounded the kid. His current resident and boss Jim, and the Butlers from rooms 1,2,4,7, and 11. They would cum into one of his holes and pull away to pull their dicks until they were hard again before diving back in to take the place of a newly vacated hole.

Twenty minutes later and the urgency that had permeated the air subsided. The boy was no longer begging. He was lying exhausted and sweaty on the bed sucking softly on Jim’s cock while the others breathed a sigh of relief. They were spent, each having cum as often as they could.

Jim nodded his thanks to all of them. They quickly pulled themselves together and left, leaving the boy sucking Jim’s cock and humping empty air. He saw a tear leak from the kid’s eye. He still needed it, maybe not as bad, but he still needed it.

Shaun shook himself out of his surprised stupor. If what Doreen was saying was right, than he needed to help. He undid his pants again and quickly got himself hard. He slid onto the bed, lifted Adam’s legs and plowed into him. He pumped quickly without finesse. He came a minute later and Adam’s ass clenched around him as Adam came as well. 

He didn’t pull out, just kept pumping until his cock hardened again and he dumped another load into the boy. Adam came again, his eyes rolling back in his head and his mouth falling off Jim’s cock as he gasped for breath.

Shaun wiped the sweat from his eyes and kept pumping. He was slower to rise this time, having already cum three times today, but he kept at it until his cock was hard and he pumped for ten minutes before his last orgasm tore from him. And Adam came again, softly, and the smallest dribble of cum spilled out of him as Shaun pulled out.

Adam fell asleep, limp and spent on the bed.

Adam woke up half an hour later to a dark empty room. He moved to the bathroom and turned on the shower as high as it would go and let the dozen or so jets slice the water over him.

He stepped out feeling clean and refreshed and very very scared. He barely remembered what had happened, only his intense Need and the anguish of feeling unfulfilled as dick after dick filled him. That wasn’t right. After four years as an Omega, he’d become incredibly comfortable with his Need. He knew it in all its different incarnations. What had happened today should NEVER have happened. Cruise ship or not, even when he’d spent the weekend with the Alpha Omega Alpha fraternity where there was a ridiculously high concentration of Omegas and Alphas, he’d never been blindsided so hard.

He dried off, redressed and followed the soft sound of voices down the small hall into the living room. He hid in the shadow of the door to see more than two-dozen men sitting and standing around. Standing next to the bar, with drinks in their hands, were Justin, Tamara, Chris, and a man that looked like an older version of Chris.

Adam’s eyes found Jim as he addressed the room. “Alright folks, that’s all. Keep your eyes open. Keep your ears to the ground. And keep your noses to the wind as it were.”

A couple people chuckled. 

“Now get out of here. I’ve taken up enough of your time. Spread the word to those who couldn’t make it.”

All the men left except for Justin, Chris, older Chris, and Tamara. Jim and Doreen came to join them by the bar. When his eyes slid over the hallway he caught sight of Adam hugging the wall.

“You going to stay there or come get a drink?”

Adam slid into the room, a little self-consciously. Chris handed him a beer, which Adam took gratefully. He took a long hard pull of it before asking the question.

“What’s happening to me?”

The four men and two women exchanged looks. Chris motioned his father to take over.

“There’s a rogue Alpha on the ship.”

Adam looked at him with the same look of confused denial that Justin remembered from the first time he’d told Adam he was Omega.

Chris Sr. continued, “Female Alpha. She seems to have fixated on you.”

Adam stared at them, “How do you know that?”

Jim motioned to his wife. She moved closer to Adam, he smelled a hint of cinnamon.

He took a small step away from her. “You’re an alpha too.”

“Yes.”

She slowly lifted her hand and placed it on the side of his neck. Immediately a fierce line of fire slashed through Adam, he was hard as a rock and Needy…again.

The moment Doreen removed her hand and stepped back the feeling subsided. Adam gasped in pained pleasure and had to grab onto the side of the bar to steady himself.

He looked at her in fear. “But you didn’t bite me.”

“It’s not my bite, not my saliva. She’s marked you, somehow she managed to tag you and now you’ve got her saliva reeking havoc on your system.”

“Dancing. At the club.”

That was Justin. It made sense. When else would he have missed something as odd as someone licking his neck.

“How is that possible? I mean, okay, so some Alpha bitch licked me, but how is it still affecting me, I’ve showered, sweated, been in the pool. My cousin’s control never lasted longer than it took her saliva to dry.”

It was Jim who answered this time. “She didn’t want it to. Haven’t you ever wondered how a female alpha can take care of an omega without the necessary plumbing? Females are the original alphas. Their saliva is 100 times more powerful than our own limited resources. It can be very very effective, and very very dangerous. That’s why male alphas are used in emergency situations, we’re less likely to overwhelm an omega’s system. What this alpha is doing to you…she’s asserting her control, making it so you respond only to her. Trying to force you to come to her. That’s why you needed so many of us, we had to clear her out of your system.”

“But she’s still there isn’t she.” It wasn’t a question. Now that Adam knew what he was looking for, he could feel her will inside him. Like the pain of a fading bruise that you can’t help but touch.

“Yes, and we need to stop her.”

“How do you know all this?” Adam looked at the assembled group. 

“We’ve been tracking her. Hoping you’d lead us to her.” This came from Tamara as she grabbed Chris’ hand for support.

Adam felt betrayed, used. He looked between Chris and Tamara and they had the good grace to look embarrassed.

“I knew yesterday. When I smelled you, that you’d been tagged. It’s subtle, but it shifts your smell if you know what to look for.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could have protected myself! Or something!”

“We couldn’t risk it.” This was Chris Sr., “If you knew you might try to catch her or stop her on your own. She’d obliterate you. She could make you do anything she wanted. But if you didn’t know, she might just tag you and move on.”

Jim answered next, “But we had people keeping an eye on you. It was possible she’d finished playing with you and leave you alone. But apparently she’s more interested in you for keeps, or yes, by now, her saliva would have left your system. Even the strongest saliva doesn’t last more than 24 hours. So we kept an eye on you when we could. Made sure you weren’t acting out of character. Weren’t being MADE to do something.”

Jim fell quiet. They all waited for Adam to react. The silence stretched as Adam examined the carpet and took a swig of his beer.

“So you’re some kind of Alpha police?”

Doreen nodded, “Something like that. We make sure Alphas and Omegas don’t abuse their abilities.”

Adam laughed sharply. “What ability do you think I have to abuse? Giving great head? That’s hardly something someone is going to complain about.”

Doreen nodded again, understanding his skepticism, “With the right training YOU could also do what she’s doing. You could capture an Alpha’s mind with your feedback loop. Make them do, whatever you wanted, make them your slave.”

Adam stared at her, “How have I never heard about this?”

“We don’t like to advertise it. It’s a dangerous thought to put in someone’s head. Better that they simply not know.”

Adam guffawed, “That’s the same reasoning they use for teaching abstinence instead of actually teaching SEX ED! And are then surprised when teenagers get pregnant!”

Chris and Tamara laughed, in obvious agreement. The older alphas in the room weren’t as amused. Chris Sr. countered, 

“In any case, we need to stop her. And we need your help.”

“You want me to go up against a woman who could literally make me jump off this ship?”

They were all silent.

Adam finished his beer and took another one, “Oh I’ll do it. I just want to make sure you all feel good and shitty about what you’re putting me through. Because this is fucked up, and you know it.”

Justin gave Adam a wink and the smallest nod of approval. If Adam didn’t know him better he would have said Justin was proud of him. 

The others nodded in understanding. 

“What do I have to do?”

Chris Sr. put a hand on Adam’s shoulder, “Nothing special, go about your day like nothing has happened. Keep to your schedule. Go dancing tonight. She’ll find you. Then we’ll find her.”

“Well I can do that. I just have one request.”

“What?”

“Keep Samantha safe. Whatever happens, you watch out for her.”

Chris Sr. nodded, “Done.”

And suddenly the group seemed odd. Business concluded they didn’t really all fit within the same space. They awkwardness grew until Adam loudly put his beer down and looked at Justin and Chris, “Basketball?”

The tension broke. The boys laughed and left to resume their regularly scheduled lives.

They played basketball, joined the girls for a swim, joined the adults for dinner and went to dance. 

The club was packed, of course. The music was loud, of course. And the girls looked amazing, of course. 

Justin and Samantha danced for hours. Every now and then he could see Chris and Tamara in the crowd watching him. And it was possible he was paranoid but he felt other eyes on him as well. Some watchful, some…predatory, and the smell of cinnamon in the air left him feeling a little dazed…or that might have been the copious amounts of alcohol he was consuming.

By midnight his head was reeling from the music and the alcohol. He’d forgotten all about his silent stalker and he really needed a bathroom.

He slid away from Samantha and squeezed off the dance floor. The bathroom hallway was packed with people- A line of girls waiting for the restroom, people talking in the relative quiet off the dance floor, boys popping in and out of the bathroom while avoiding the glares of the girls still waiting to get into theirs. 

His bladder felt so much better and his ears weren’t ringing quite as hard as he left the bathroom. He pushed past a couple people and a tongue slid up his neck. His entire world constricted down to the feeling of that tongue. He couldn’t move, though a part of screamed at him to. He couldn’t scream, though the same voice screamed at him to do that too. He was hard as a rock and shaking like a leaf when strong hands pushed him up against the wall.

She was beautiful. Straight black hair she’d swept up and back to reveal a long graceful neck. She was dressed in a crop top and slit skirt that would show beautiful skin when she moved. 

“Hello there. Want to dance?”

She ground against him and couldn’t help himself, he moved along with her.

“Put your arms around me baby.”

Adam resisted, beads of sweat popped up on his forehead and his arms as he tried to keep his hands from moving. 

She licked him again and he came in his pants. “Isn’t that nice baby? Look at what I can do for you. Whenever you want.”

He was sobbing now, wishing someone would stop this. Where were his watchers?! Where were the people meant to stop her!? Why wasn’t a single person in this damn hallway stopping this!

She smiled at him, “That’s better.” 

Without realizing it his treacherous hands had moved to her waist and were softly running up and down them. She glued their bodies together so she could whisper into his ear.

“You’re gorgeous my sexy little omega. I want to parade you around like the beautiful arm candy you are. Then take you home and watch you cum over and over again. I’ll give you everything you need. Everything you want. No more worrying about where to get your fix. No more guilt over sucking off some cock-jock while your girlfriend wonders why you’re late…again. I’ll give you everything.”

She pulled back so she could look at his face. Whatever she saw there made her smile and she leaned in to kiss him.

His entire body screamed. He thought his mind was going to break he was fighting so hard. He’d sucked, been fucked, cheated in a very real sense, but he’d NEVER kissed another girl while he was with Samantha, and this bitch was going to make him do that. Make him a true cheater. And he could do nothing about it. 

He closed his eyes, unwilling to see what he was about to do. He could smell her getting closer. The cinnamon a blanket that was slowly suffocating his will. His lips opened-

And his arms were empty. He opened his eyes as her scent dissipated, taking in a welcome breath of recycled air. He looked around to see nothing, a commotion at his feet made him look down.

Samantha was straddling the rogue alpha, the alpha was on the ground obviously a little stunned. Samantha pulled her up by her hair, her face a mask of fury. She grabbed one of the alpha’s arms and twisted it behind her back.

“Don’t you EVER touch my man again or I will kill you.”

The hallway was packed with people gleefully watching this girl fight unfold. But Samantha didn’t follow up her advantage. Instead she marched the girl out of the hallway. Adam tried to follow but had a hard time pushing past the blockade of people. 

By the time he finally pushed past everyone and was back on the dance floor Samantha was nowhere in sight. Adam moved to the entrance of the club and spilled out of it into the quiet of the ship. Standing there were Chris, Chris Sr., Tamara, and two Crewmen with the Alpha held between them. They looked at Adam as he came out. The alpha smiled at him from where she stood. The hallway was empty except for them.

He ignored them all, his eyes darting around to find Samantha. He looked at Tamara, she gave the smallest glance to the left and Adam raced down the hall, oblivious to the alpha’s call behind him.

The only girl he’d ever loved had just seen him with his hands on someone else. The ring he’d been carrying in his pocket for the last three nights suddenly felt heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! What have I done! Samantha! Come back!
> 
> Also...Drink lots of water, kidney stones are awful awful awful and can help to be avoided by making sure you are drinking a lot of water.
> 
> Happy Ending? Maybe. I DO like my happy endings.
> 
> Nowhere near finished....I don't think. So much more to tell. Four more days of this cruise to get through.


	3. Sam's Story Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Sam's relationship from Sam's point-of-view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for Mature.
> 
> Story and Angst and a little sexiness, but not a lot (or really enough), but it will come!

He was supposed to be an FOF, Freshman Orientation Fling. She’d met him at one of the frat parties she was hopping through with her new roommate. He was only an inch or two taller than her, something she actually liked a lot. He was a great dancer, and she liked the junk in his trunk. 

They’d fucked like rabbits, and it was damn good. They didn’t want to commit, not so early. They dated other people, tried to stay away. But they always wound up in bed together, again, relieved to have found each other.

By Christmas they had stopped pretending that they weren’t going to be serious, that it wasn’t love. They even said it as they parted ways for the winter break, their first real separation- a test of their commitment.

They talked everyday, managed the occasional sexting conversation. But she had three sisters and was never alone. And he had a house FULL of people, so privacy wasn’t a given.

He was…different when he got back. She worried he had cheated; he swore he hadn’t and she had no reason not to believe him. He started hanging out with some of the guys from Alpha Omega Alpha. Good guys, but not his normal crowd. He still did gymnastics, still got decent grades, but he’d mellowed out a bit, maybe even grown up a bit.

Alpha Omega Alpha was off limits to women, except by invitation, and rumor had it that only six woman in the whole history of the seventy year frat had ever been invited from the campus. So when Adam said he was headed over there Samantha could only roll her eyes, give him a kiss and order him not to get so caught up in their stupid video games that he forgot dinner.

The summer after Sophomore year Samantha flew up to spend a month by the lake with him and his family. She’d met them the summer after Freshman year, and she liked the craziness a lot.

They accepted her immediately, folding her into the bustle and chaos without a second thought. She was handed chores and responsibility like any of the other cousins and laughed when the younger cousins groaned and moaned while she was just happy to be included.

A week into her second stay she was woken up at 4am by Adam getting out of bed. He kissed her and told her some of them were going out on the lake to fish. She mumbled incoherently and turned over. 

She woke up at 8am to the smell of breakfast. She went downstairs to find the first floor a quiet bustle people making and eating breakfast. Apparently about half the tribe had gone off to fish, leaving everyone else to fend for themselves. Sam got herself some coffee and breakfast and went to sit on the front porch. Two minutes later Sarah joined her with her own coffee. 

Sarah was…odd. She had a calm confidence about her that was inspiring and intimidating in equal measures. She was a senior now, focusing on biology, or chemistry…or something similar. She apparently already had offers to some of the most prodigious labs in the country, and one in Germany.

She loved her cousins, but had little patience for crying, screaming fits; just as likely to take a screaming child for a dunk in the lake, as to walk out oblivious to a tantrum. But she was fantastic with the babies. Sam had seen her sit on the porch studying with a sleeping baby in her arms for hours without moving more than she had to. And through it all, all the cousins ADORED her. She was blunt and honest, if you wanted a story, and she had time, she’d give you one. If you wanted to play, and she wasn’t studying, she could play tag for hours. She was the one all the cousins turned to for honest answers, something the kids loved and the adults found exhausting.

“Do you love Adam?”

Sam looked over, no “good morning,” no “how are you,” just straight to the point.

“Yes.”

“Love love him, or waiting for something better?”

This was an odd conversation to be having before she’d even finished her coffee.

“I’m not sure there IS anyone better.”

Sarah smiled at her.

“You going to marry him?”

Sam put her coffee down and turned to face Sarah, “If he ever gets around to asking.”

“Want to go into town with me?”

The change in topics was as unexpected as the start of this conversation, Sam rolled with it.

“Sure, we need groceries?”

“No, I’m meeting a couple people, I think you’d like them. We’ll go after we shower.”

With that Sarah took her coffee inside and Sam finished her breakfast and went to find an empty bathroom to shower in.

An hour later they were on the road into town. Town was about 20 miles away and they talked about school and work.

Sam was a competitive cheerleader, had been since high school. It was part of what brought her and Adam together. They liked trying to outdo each other in flexibility and tricks. They spent sophomore year trying all the various forms of the kama sutra, a task made easier by their flexibility and strength.

Sam’s father owned an Electrical Engineering Firm that specialized in wiring buildings. Sam loved the work and had been spending her summers working for her dad for as long as she could remember. 

She could install an electric outlet as well as any of her dad’s employees and could even hotwire a car. She already knew she’d be working for him when she graduated, and was enjoying college as a means to explore her interests outside of her love of engineering.

Sarah parked in the diner parking lot and led the way inside. A corner booth whooped loudly when they saw her. Sarah smiled and led the way as the five young women in the booth moved around to accommodate them.

Sarah made introductions and Sam tried to remember everyone’s names with little success. The next hour was surreal for Sam. Sarah was so relaxed here with these women. They were all obviously old friends. They had a sisterly affection for one another that was obvious to anyone who walked in. 

Apparently some of them had come from over four hours away. They were all young, early twenties, Sam couldn’t quite figure out how they’d all met. Some knew each other from school; others had been pulled into the group via one of the others. Sam felt like an accepted outsider in a world she couldn’t even understand.

Sam ended up in a conversation with the girl next to her, Janet. Janet was the same age as Sam, and they talked about school and life as Sam futzed with the banana split she ordered and Janet unselfconsciously ate through a stack of eight pancakes. 

At the end of the meal they settled the tab and filed into the parking lot. Chloe, the oldest, and obvious leader of the group, told them to follow her. They piled into their cars and headed off.

Sam slid into the passenger side as Sarah turned on the engine, “Where are we going?”

“To a party, sort of. You’ll see.”

“A ‘sort of’ party?”

“Yeah, it’s…hard to describe, but I promise it’s worth it.”

“This isn’t some sort of weird lesbian swingers orgy thing is it?”

Sarah exploded into laughter, “No. Well….no.” And then exploded into laughter again.

Fifteen minutes and a dirt road later and they were at a one story cabin by another lake. They all piled inside and before Sam knew what was happening she was sitting in a chair with a glass of wine while six women looked at her.

The next ten minutes were hard to describe. Sarah was telling her about Alphas and Omegas and deficiencies and diabetes…Sam thought she might be drunk until she looked at her wine glass and realized she’d barely had any at all.

She looked back at everyone, utterly confused.

“This isn’t a very funny joke.”

Sarah shook her head, “I’m not joking.”

“Fine. Then why the hell are you telling me this? Am I an Alpha?”

Some of the girls laughed kindly. Sarah remained serious, “No, you’re not, you’d know. But-”

Her words were cut off by a sharp knock on the door. And suddenly the room was a bustle of activity. Sarah pulled Sam out of her chair and led her to the pantry, grabbing a chair on the way. The door was slotted and Sarah put the chair inside.

“Sit there. Don’t move, and watch. I’ll let you know when you can come out.”

“What the hell?!”

Sarah looked down at her, “I need you to trust me.”

She didn’t give Sam the chance to respond, just pushed her into the chair and closed the door. The pantry was perfectly placed to have a full view of the room. Sam watched as eight guys came in, a mix of frat-types, nerdy types, and a little of everything in between.

There was hugging and hellos through out the room but the atmosphere had definitely changed. A couple of the boys were jumpy and edgy, one looked like he might be in pain. If you could ignore that than it seemed completely normal. More than one of the guys had even walked in with a six-pack of beer. After a couple minutes a girl named Camilla quieted the room. She had a sweet southern accent that completely fit her caramel colored skin and sweet face.

“Alright ya’ll let’s get this party started. Everyone remember the rule?”

There was a general murmuring of “Yes.”

“Good, then let’s hear it.”

As one the entire group chanted, “NO breaking the skin.”

Camilla nodded, “That’s right. This ain’t that kind of party. Everything you need is either on the table or in one of the baskets lying around the room. EVERYONE stays here in the main room. Wander off on your own time; I won’t have any accidents here.

That rule didn’t seem to faze anyone as they all nodded. 

“Alright boys, partner up.”

The six omegas in the room moved towards one of the girls. The two remaining boys stood relaxed off to the side. Sam watched with growing curiosity. The boy that stood in front of Sarah was the largest of the group. He was almost 6’1’’ and built like a defense lineman.

He laughed and took the seat that she motioned towards. Sam was surprised it didn’t break under his weight. Sarah stood behind the chair placing a hand on his shoulder. Sam couldn’t tell but it looked like he shuddered. Sarah bent to kiss his cheek and he smiled up at her, squeezing her hand.

Everyone was paired up. Camilla nodded to one of the remaining boys and he gently hit a little table bell. Even before the chime had faded, the girls, almost in complete unison, licked up the omega’s necks and Sam’s jaw fell as they boys all closed their eyes with a moan of pleasure and tilted their heads for more. 

Sam looked around the pantry. There was suddenly a strong scent of vanilla in the air. Looking back out into the main room she saw all the girls talking into the omega’s ears. She put her ear to the door and could just make out what Janet was saying to her partner.

He was a skinny hipster boy; he was one of the ones who had come in fidgeting, and skittish. He’d settled almost immediately when she’d licked his neck.

“I’m going to take such good care of you baby. Give you everything you need. Stand up and take your clothes off for me. Tell me what you want. What you need.”

He whined and stood, shedding his clothes as he went, “I want you to lick me over and over again, order me to stay hard till I’m begging for you to let me cum. But you tell me not to till I’m a dripping mess. Then you make me cum without touching myself with your mouth on my throat and your finger inside me.”

Janet licked his neck again as he sat back down, “I can do that baby.” He moaned again, spreading his legs as his dick sprang up rock hard.

Sam tore her eyes away from the scene to look around the room. All the omegas were in similar states of euphoria. Two of the boys were kissing and grinding against each other as their female partners shed their pants and shirts, one sliding into a strap-on harness, the other one lubing up a butt plug.

“Cock! Please! I want COCK!”

Sam was the only one who turned to look as Sarah’s newly naked partner shook in his chair, his hands clenching the seat, his legs spread wide, and his thick cock leaking so much precum there was already a small pool of it on his chair.

One of the remaining boys came over undoing his pants; he slid them down just to his thighs and guided the muscled boy’s head. Sam could swear she heard a sob as the large omega’s mouth filled with cock.

Sarah bent next to him and whispered in the omega’s ear, he nodded even as he continued sucking. Sarah straightened and motioned for the other clothed boy to come over. He did, already shedding his own clothes.

And with that the dam seemed to break and the room filled with the sounds of sex. Everywhere Sam looked there was a boy being fucked, sucked, licked, fingered, played with, moaning, groaning, sobbing, leaking, cumming. Sam wanted to be disgusted. Wanted to burst out of her odd little prison and walk away. But she was oddly…aroused by the sight. The boys obviously needed whatever they were getting. Everyone seemed to be enjoying it, and Sam couldn’t help be drawn to the sights of hot boy bodies on top of hot boy bodies.

Why had she never considered it before? Guys liked lesbian sex because it was hot bodies on top of hot bodies. She liked hot boy bodies, so why not up the 'hot' with more than one. Especially if they sounded as filthy and happy as this?

An hour later and the atmosphere had changed, naked boys and half naked girls were lounging about drinking beer, waiting for one of the two showers to free up. They talked and chatted like what they’d just done was the most normal thing in the world. Fifteen minutes later and the boys were gone and Sarah was letting Sam out of the pantry.

Sam stood and immediately started to keel over, her lower extremities having gone to sleep on her.

“Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!”

Sarah supported her as she hobbled around the room on pins and needles. She flopped onto one of the couches as Camilla and another girl, Rose, came to briskly massage her legs. They prickled even more but the girls were relentless as they massaged feeling back into her limbs.

A couple minutes later and they were saying goodbye to the girls and piling back into Sarah’s car.

Sam’s stomach growled loudly before they’d gone more than five minutes down the road.

Sarah looked over at her, “Hungry?”

“Yeah. Despite being trapped in a pantry, I was a little preoccupied. It didn’t occur to me to look for food. Though you could have saved one of those cookies someone brought for me.”

“No one brought any cookies.”

“What do you mean? I could smell the vanilla from the pantry.”

“That wasn’t cookies.”

“Than what was it?”

“The boys.”

Sam laughed, “That’s funny, I always kind of thought Adam smelled like van-”

Reality hit Sam like a bucket of cold water. She didn’t know how long she sat there- her brain running at light speed while her body remained frozen and unmoving. 

Sarah kept one eye on the road and the other on Sam’s catatonic face. She parked in the diner’s parking lot again and sat patiently waiting for Sam to come out of it.

“Adam?” Sam’s voice was devoid of inflexion.

“Yes.”

Sarah watched Sam swallow, “Alpha Omega Alpha?”

Sarah nodded in understanding, “A frat where omegas and alphas live and can rely on each other. And any omega or alpha can stop by for a fix if they need it.”

The next words out of Sam’s mouth were high and pitchy, “Blow-jobs?”

Sarah didn’t bother sugar-coating it, what would be the point?

“And sex probably.”

Sam didn’t say anything for a long while after that. 

“He really loves you you know.”

Sam finally looked over at Sarah, “He’s been lying to me. CHEATING on me.”

“No. Well, yes, but no.”

Sam favored her with a withering look.

“It’s not that easy Sam. Can’t you see that? You have no idea how close he came to dying because he refused to accept this.”

Sam’s scathing reply died on her tongue as for the first time ever she saw Sarah looking genuinely haunted. Whatever had happened had scared Sarah.

“He has been lying.”

“Yes, but only because he loves you and didn’t want to lose you because of this.”

“And he has been cheating.”

“No. He may like it, may want it, but if he doesn’t get it, he’ll die.”

“I don’t care what you say, letting another girl fuck him or finger him, or even lick him, it’s cheating.”

“He’s never been with a female alpha, except for me, and only once.”

Sam stared at her, her mouth dry, “You. You fucked Adam? He’s your cousin!”

Sarah’s face clouded over in anger, “He was an omega who was so repressed that he was days away from ending up in the hospital in a coma! I am an ALPHA and I COULD NOT let that happen! I wouldn’t have cared if he was my BROTHER!”

The vehemence of Sarah’s fury filtered through Sam’s own anger. They stared at each other in silence for a while. Sam unbuckled her seat-belt and slid out of the car. Sarah followed and they walked silently into the diner. 

The waitress took their orders, returning quickly with a root beer float for Sam and an egg cream for Sarah.

“Is your brother…”

Sarah shook her head, “He’s an Alpha, like me. He helped Adam too. I couldn’t do it alone. Alpha female’s saliva is incredibly potent and can be dangerous in emergency situations. He was too fragile, I might have overloaded his senses and made things worse. I needed Justin.”

“They…fucked?”

“Yes, but just once as far as I know. Now it’s just the occasional blow job when Adam’s home and needs a fix.”

They paused while the waitress brought them their food. Silence reigned as they both attacked their burgers.

“But you think he’s getting fucked?”

Sarah nodded and swallowed, “Yes. Not often, probably, but yes.”

Sam focused on her food for a couple of minutes, digesting both the welcomed meal and the unwelcomed information.

The man she loved occasionally went off to get fucked and blow other dudes. And he’d never told her.

“When did this start? When did you…the first time?”

“The winter of your freshman year. He was scary blocked, worst I’d ever seen.”

Sam thought back to their reunion, how she’d felt something was different about him, not in a bad way, just different. And then he’d started hanging with the AOAs. Little pieces falling into place.

Sam finished her burger and started on the fries.

“Why are you telling me all this?”

Sarah finished her own burger and wiped her hands.

“Because you need to know. Because you love him, obviously. And he loves you, obviously. And before you’re five, ten, years down the road and find him blowing some guy before your wedding and break up with him…you needed to know. So that you can either deal with it, or break up now before you’ve both given too much of your time to this relationship.”

Sam saw the logic in that. Imagine finding this all out when they were married with kids and they’d both compromised to make it work and the resentment she’d feel. But that lead to the more pressing question…was this the end? Did she want to break up with him over this? 

She slowly ate all her fries as she thought about it. It didn’t seem to affect their love life. He was never NOT in the mood when she was, and wasn’t making excuses not to have sex with her. He didn’t ignore her. He went to AOA once or twice a month maybe? Or if he went more often, it wasn’t cutting into their time together, and they weren’t super clingy, they could go a couple days without seeing each other, confident that they would talk and see each other soon.

So what did this change really? Nothing. Except that he’d been lying to her. That hurt the worst. Knowing he didn’t trust her with this.

“Is that so surprising?”

Sam looked up in surprise, she hadn’t realized she’d said anything out loud.

“If you were in his shoes, would you rush to tell him that you needed “sex” from someone who wasn’t him? Infer that HE wasn’t enough for you. Try to explain that it wasn’t a want but a need? Why do you think I brought you along today? You needed to see it. You needed to know. Did you see the guy I was with at the beginning?”

Sam nodded.

“He’s about as straight as they come. But he NEEDED cock. NEEDED to be filled. And these gatherings help with that. He’s one of the lucky ones; he grew up knowing what he was. His next-door neighbor was an Alpha female and she smelled him coming as soon as he hit puberty. She explained things to him early, let him get used to the idea. Helped him when he needed it. Guided him. He still goes to see her, mows her lawn, helps with her groceries now that she’s in her mid-eighties. And no, there’s no sex, she licks his neck, gives him his fix, and that is it. But sometimes he needs the sex too, and he finds a gathering like this one. Alpha females are rare, not as easy to find as Alpha males, and not as easy to tie down.”

Sam watched a flicker of sadness cross Sarah’s face. 

“It’s not easy for us either, knowing we’ve got something so many omegas need. Something that makes us desirable, but maybe not for the right reasons. Or falling in love with a normal guy who doesn’t know this world and might not understand why you have to do what you do because it’s a responsibility you were given. How careful we have to be-”

She stopped herself and seemed to snap out of it a little. 

“All that to say that Adam had his reasons for not saying anything, but I thought you should know. And he’s never been with a female alpha, other than me, because he loves you, and while he can rationalize cock, he won’t cheat on you with a woman.”

They were done with their food by now, sitting and talking calmly. Or rather Sarah talked and Sam listened. When the waitress brought the check Sarah took it and went to the register to pay. Sam left a couple of bucks as a tip and followed Sarah out.

They drove home in silence with the music up nice and loud and the windows open. They heard the commotion around the cabin before they saw it. The porch and surrounding area was buzzing with activity. There were half a dozen people in the lake, another half dozen playing catch and Frisbee with the various dogs, and more people milling about. 

Sam couldn’t help but smile at the chaos, she loved it here. She saw Adam swimming out to a thrown ball, trying to beat the enthusiastic dog that also wanted it. Her smile didn’t waver, she still loved him. He saw her as she closed the car door and waved, swimming back to shore.

Sarah looked over at her as they walked back towards reality.

“You going to be okay?”

Sam nodded, “You know what? I think so.”

“Hey babe!” Adam smiled and tried to hug her as she laughingly kept his wet body at arms length. “Stop it you loon, let me go get my swimsuit on. And go take another dunk in the lake, you smell like fish bait.”

Adam laughed and let her go turning effortlessly to talk to Sarah. Sam heard him ask her, “So where’d you guys get off to?”

Sarah’s reply was flippant, “Girl stuff- manicures, pedicures, diner food.”

“Mel’s Diner? Did you bring back pie? Tell me you brought back pie!”

“In the back seat.”

Sam laughed at Adam’s “whoop” of joy. Yeah, she thought as she went up the stairs to their room, she loved him, everything else she could work on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.
> 
> Kudos are like chocolates left for an admirer- amazing, delicious and appreciated.
> 
> Comments are chocolates filled with champagne- they are amazing, appreciated, delicious and happy fizzyness inducing!


End file.
